The present invention relates to means for accurately adjusting or presetting a measuring instrument such as the contacts on a dial bore gage, and more specifically, to support means which enable more precise adjustment and presetting of the location and alignment of gaging contacts on a gaging device with the setting surfaces on a device such as a setting fixture.